Ѕubѕтiтuтє Тєαchєя
by Mistress of Nightmare
Summary: —El profesor Uchiha es un quejoso. Debería conseguir novia, así se le quita lo amargado.—Es perverso, un tipo que nunca conseguirá esposa con esa actitud.—¿Qué les había hecho el Uchiha a esos pobres niños? Como se llamaba Hinata, lo iba a averiguar.AU.


**Espero que les guste… Me inspire cuando mi prima me conto una historia algo parecida. **

**Pairing****: S**asuke U. & **H**inata H.

**Summary: **—El profesor Uchiha es un quejoso. Debería conseguir novia, así se le quita lo amargado. —Es perverso, un tipo que nunca conseguirá esposa con esa actitud. — ¿Qué les había hecho el Uchiha a esos pobres niños? Como se llamaba Hinata, lo iba a averiguar.

**_Advertencias: AU-UA. (Universo Alterno) _****_One-shot._**

**_Nota: Esta de más decir que Naruto y sus personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Masashi Kisimoto, pero todas las adaptaciones son hechas por mí, incluyendo nuevos personajes._**

* * *

•**Ѕ**ubѕтiтuтє **Т**єαchєя•

**_By:_**_ Mistress of Nightmare_

* * *

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**U**na pelirrosa caminaba lentamente por los pasillos de su escuela. Tenía plasmada en el rostro una dulce sonrisa, pensando en lo felices que se pondrían los alumnos de quinto grado al escuchar la nuevas. _Aunque no era algo que se debería festejar. _Suspiro, la juventud de hoy en día. Las paredes eran de un color beige, muy manchado, mientras que el piso de mármol se encontraba intacto. Claro, _no iban a destruir la reciente construcción sin quedarse castigados por más de un mes._

Pasaba por las puertas mirando por los vidrios las inscripciones, tratando de localizar con la mirada la que quería encontrar. Paró en frente de una puerta, _había encontrado el aula_, desde dentro se escuchaban gritos y rizas. Por el vidrio estaba pintado en letras negras _"**Quinto Grado B**"._ Sin siquiera molestarse en tocar, entró sin miramientos atrás. Los niños que escucharon la puerta abrir, miraron hacia allí, asustados. La directora había borrado su dulce sonrisa y tenía una mueca en el rostro. _Oh, no, problemas._ Los gritos y risas cesaron de inmediato, y cada quién se sentó en su lugar apresuradamente.

–Niños…—susurró amenazadoramente. Algunos comenzaron a sudar…—No quiero de nuevo encontrarlos así, ¿entendieron?—Todos asintieron espantados. Cuando la directora Haruno Sakura estaba enojada, no había que molestarla o desobedecerla _si quieres vivir para contarlo_. Al ver que todos asintieron, sonrió, cambiando totalmente la expresión de su rostro. Algunos suspiraron aliviados. —Quiero informarles que, como el profesor Uchiha ha enfermado, hemos conseguido una profesora sustituta para la clase de matemáticas. –

Todos los niños comenzaron a gritar felices, ¡no vendría el profesor Uchiha! Eso era algo muy bueno, después de todo, a ningún niño le agradaba. Sakura sonrió y salió del aula, no sin antes desearles buen día. Cuando llegó a su oficina, una muchacha de orbes perlas, cabello negro azulado y largo estaba sentada en la silla en frente del escritorio. Ella llevaba una falda blanca que le llegaba hasta debajo de las rodillas, y se ajustaba un poco a sus caderas, pero no a sus piernas. Tenía una camisa blanca sin una sola mancha o escrito, y un zapato tacón bajo también blanco.

– ¡Buenos días, Hinata! Ya informe a los niños, puedes ir a dar la primera hora de la clase de matemáticas. —le sonrió a la dulce mujer y pudo notar el leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Su amiga nunca cambiaría…–

–Gracias, Sakura-chan… Saludos a Naruto-kun, muchas gracias por dejarme reemplazar a Sasuke-kun. –

–No es nada. Ahora ve, que te están esperando. –

La ojiperla sin decir nada mas, agarró su maletín de cuero marrón oscuro y salió de la oficina.

-

-

Los niños observaban como una mujer de aspecto dulce se adentraba al aula, se dirigía al escritorio y dejaba un maletín en la silla. Se colocó en frente del aula, atrás suyo se encontraba el pizarrón de un extraño color verde.

–B-buenos días, mi nombre es Hinata, y sustituyo a Uchiha Sasuke. —sonrió al decir su nombre, y los niños la miraron extrañados. —Antes de comenzar, quisiera escuchar lo que cada uno opina del profesor Uchiha. —finalizo, e instantáneamente todos los niños levantaron su mano para hablar. La pelinegra sonrió, _todos tenían algo que decir de él, de seguro cosas muy agradables._ Que equivocada se encontraba. Le dio la palabra a un niño rubio de ojos cafés. –

–El profesor Uchiha es un quejoso. Debería conseguir novia, así se le quita lo amargado—soltó el niño. Hinata lo miró sorprendida. Pero si él…–

–Yo creo que, por ser muy guapo, es muy arrogante. —Comentó una pequeña niña pelirroja. –

–Es un viejo antipático al que le encanta torturarnos… –

–Es maléfico y maligno. –

–Un infernal antisocial. –

–Perverso, un tipo que nunca conseguirá esposa con esa actitud. –

–No enseña bien, además le falta carisma, no entiendo cómo es que se volvió profesor. –

Todos los niños comenzaron a proferir insultos en contra del Uchiha, mientras que la ojiperla tenía los ojos sumamente abiertos y la boca levemente abierta. ¿Qué les había hecho el Uchiha a esos pobres niños? Hasta que escucho algo que la hizo reaccionar. Eso no podía ser verdad… ¿o sí? Se lo iba a preguntar, y no necesariamente de muy buena manera.

-

-

Al terminar de dar la clase, la pelinegra había salido apresurada del aula, pasando olímpicamente a Sakura que le había preguntado cómo le había ido. Extrañada, fue al aula donde encontró a los niños hablando animadamente. Sin saludar, preguntó:

– ¿Qué tal les pareció la profesora sustituta? –

Sus alumnos la miraron y algunos incluso sonrieron amablemente. Un niño de cabello negro y ojos azules opinó.

–Es una gran profesora, muy amable. Es mejor que Sasuke Uchiha. —dijo el niño poniendo énfasis al nombre. _Sí que lo aborrecían._ –

–Que bien. Pues, esto les parecerá muy simpático e imposible. —comento Sakura antes de hablar. —Hinata es la esposa de Sasuke. —los niños se quedaron en estado de shock. Algunos sudaban frío. _Hinata era la esposa de Sasuke. Ellos hablaron mal de él. Sasuke los iba a matar._ –

-

-

Cierto pelinegro se encontraba en el cómodo sofá de cuero de su casa, acostado y tapándose con una manta. Veía la televisión, mientras maldecía a su enfermedad y al mundo. Bueno, debía ver el lado positivo, ese día no había ido a ver a esos mocosos. No los aguantaba. No entendía cómo fue que se convirtió en profesor… ¡Si el es Uchiha Sasuke! Odia a los niños.

Alguien interrumpió sus pensamientos al entrar silenciosamente por la puerta de cedro de la entrada de la casa. Sonrió, _era su dulce esposa. _Al verla, tuvo un escalofrío. Por lo que alcanzo a ver, Uchiha Hinata se veía enojada, y él solo la veía enojada una vez cada año. Algo malo tuvo que pasar…

– **¡Sasukeee! **—gritó entrando peligrosamente en la sala, donde la única luz provenía de la habitación. Sasuke trato de huir, pero cuando estaba enfermo, era lento. Solo cerró los ojos mientras sudaba frío, y la luz de la habitación se prendió, mostrando a una ojiperla con las manos en su cintura. –

– ¿Qué sucede, Hinata? ¿Por qué gritas así? —pregunto fríamente, aunque dentro sentía unas ansias sorprendentes. Pero claro, el gran Uchiha Sasuke no iba a mostrar su miedo a Hinata, ¿para perder su virilidad? Claro, ella ya lo vio asustado e incluso llorando, _pero esta vez_ _no sucumbirá._ –

– ¡Dime! ¿Cómo es que te descubrieron coqueteando con Ino? ¡Es mi amiga! —un par de orbes perlas destilaban ira, mientras los negros confusión. ¡Pero si nunca hizo eso! Esos mocosos la vieron hablando el otro día con Ino; recordó, seguramente habían malpensado todo. ¡Los iba a matar, torturar, freír, mancillar…!— ¿Es verdad? –sus ojos amenazaban con derramar prontamente lágrimas. –

Sasuke se incorporo y se acerco lentamente a Hinata, mientras agarraba suavemente sus manos que ahora cubría su rostro, para no dejar caer las gotas saladas. Su joven esposa no levanto la cabeza para mirarlo, pero él sabía que prontamente lo haría.

–Hinata, ¿tú crees que te engañaría? —ella había hecho exactamente lo que él predijo: lo miro a los ojos sorprendida. —se que no lo demuestro tantas veces como los otros hombres, pero yo te amo, Uchiha Hinata. Nunca amé a nadie de esta manera, y nunca arruinaría nuestro matrimonio ni por una aventura, ni por nada. —Ella le sonrió. Había olvidado porque se caso con él… Porque, a pesar de ser frío o antipático delante de todos, él le mostraba a ella un lado… _se podría decir dulce. _Además era sincero y leal… Tan parecido a ella pero a la vez diferentes. Ella junto la corta distancia que los separaba juntando sus labios en un tierno beso. Luego, se separaron y se sonrieron. –

Lo que no sabía la Hyuga era que al regresar a su trabajo, _Sasuke torturaría a esos niños con muchas tareas y trabajos prácticos… _Podía incluso recurrir a un examen sorpresa_._

–Con tanta drama que acaeció, olvide contarte una buena nueva, Sasuke-kun—dijo la ojiperla recuperando su tono dulce y con una sonrisa radiante plegada en su rostro—_estoy embarazada._ –

El pelinegro se quedo en estado de shock por unos segundos. _"Estoy embarazada… estoy embarazada… estoy embarazada… estoy embarazada"_

–**¿¡QUÉ!?**–gritó sin poder reprimirse. –

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

* * *

**¡¡Mi regalo por año nuevo a todos los fans del SasuHina!! Un poco atrasado, pero a fin de cuentas ya lo hice :D No es que me haya encantado, pero algo bueno ha de tener. ¡Espero sus reviews! Se aceptan críticas constructivas, pero sin insultos por favor.**

**→M**_i**s**_**t**_r**e**_**s**_s **o**_**f**_ N**i**_**g**_h**t**_**m**_a**r**_**e**

**¡REVIEW!**


End file.
